


Elven Ruin

by lyric_1224



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyric_1224/pseuds/lyric_1224
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Elven Ruin

睁开眼，寒冷，饥饿，疼痛一拥而上。蓝衣铁卫指挥官扶着前额，眯眼看向彼端的海平面。太阳已经西沉，光线不那么刺眼了，看来距离他被冲上岸已经过了段时间。弗农·罗契发出恼怒的声音，他一定是又晕过去了。

昨天，也可能是前天早上，他和手下仅剩的一队残兵逃过了尼弗迦德的严密追捕，偷偷混上了停在港口的唯一一艘大船。下层船舱里挤满了惶恐不安的人们，和同样惊慌的牲畜。罗契和手下各自找到不那么引人注目的位置坐下，等待着下一次靠岸。然而这艘“莫瑞甘号”并非驶往他们预想中的的瑞达尼亚，直到晚些时候他们听到水手在上层甲板的喊声，才知道他们正向史凯利杰群岛前行。

现在跳船为时已晚。他们熬过了第一晚，并在第二天正午时听到船长宣布已经能眺望到陆地的消息。蓝衣铁卫们没能高兴多久，群岛很快用它无情的欢迎仪式招待了这支伤痕累累的残余部队——突如其来的风暴迎面赶上了他们，几分钟内船长就失去了对她的控制。罗契在剧烈的晃动中奋力爬上了甲板，一个大浪打来，差点把他冲下去。紧要关头他纵身一跃，死死抱住了桅杆——几秒钟内龙骨发出不详的吱嘎声，双桅船随即被海浪无情抛向半空，他被迫松了手。天旋地转间只来得及抱住滚到身边的木桶，便失去了意识。

从昏迷中憋醒已经是下午了。身下坚硬的土地让紧绷的神经放松了一些，罗契弓着身子，差点把肺都咳出来。在吐出几口咸涩的海水后他撑起自己，随即绝望地发现他被冲到一片荒凉的碎石滩上，身后并非开阔的平原，而是一片绝壁。目力所及之处被悬崖和汪洋大海分割成两部分，中间只有一条狭窄的海滩作为缓冲。他抬头望向山顶，太陡峭了，他甚至不用尝试就知道这条路走不通。

肺叶暂停了抗议，随之而来的是身体上的疼痛，他被推上岸前一定撞到了什么。罗契精疲力竭地躺倒在了海滩上，碎石把他的后背硌得生疼。太阳已经只剩一个橙色的头顶了，感受不到一丝暖意，罗契在逐渐下降的温度中打了个寒颤，焦灼地发现了另一个更为迫切的需求。他抿了下嘴唇，上面的死皮结成了一层，一动便裂开了。他舔着涌出的血液。绝望地发现自己有可能会死在这里。

薇丝早前失去了讯息，即使她还活着，也不可能知道自己在那儿。其他士兵生还的希望也寥寥无几。而这种天气，渔民多数不会出海。被救的概率近乎为零，指挥官近乎自暴自弃地想着。他让自己躺着一个比较舒服的姿势，等着睡意或是死亡接管自己。

他没能消沉太久。晚些时候又有一个人被潮水卷了上来。罗契疲惫到不想去确认他的死活，直到他发现来人有一对尖耳朵，那身衣服看起来也很眼熟。

他骂了一声。

新到的落水者正在缓慢地往岸上挪动着，闻声朝他的方向暼了一眼，无所谓地别过头去。看来他们偷偷扒上了同一艘船，又被同一场风暴卷到了海滩上。他的双臂弓不见了，头巾大概也被冲走了。在最后一丝夕阳中罗契能清楚地看到他右脸上的旧伤疤，已经被海水泡得发白。

伊欧菲斯。

松鼠党指挥官此刻浑身湿透，狼狈不堪。他的手臂不自然地垂在身侧，只能靠一条胳膊吃力地爬行。隔着一段距离都能听到他破风箱似的喘息。精灵终于把自己摔到一块干燥的地方，不动了。直到脚步声靠近，阴影投到脸上也没有一点反应。

“还活着吗？”

伊欧菲斯睁开眼，丢给罗契的眼神写明了废话两字，后者胡乱点了下头，便退到了另一边。他们此刻都没有精力再争吵，罗契默契地觉得两人分开休息会比较好。

仇敌躺在近旁的感觉非常奇怪，至少让罗契感觉不舒服起来。血管像被扎了似的又疼又痒，他握紧拳头，在听到沙哑的咳嗽声时又放松开来。

他终于无可避免地想起泰莫利亚。弗尔泰斯特被刺杀后，他和杰洛特东奔西走追查真凶，找回了国王留下的子嗣。他带着全然的真心向阿奈丝单膝跪地，宣誓忠诚，并用心教导年幼的女孩练习剑术，希望她长大后能接替纳塔利斯成为一个出色的女王。然而尼弗迦德的大军到来的更快，战火迅速点燃了泰莫利亚的所有角落。他们极力避免的内战最后只是让这朵饱受摧残的银百合多绽放了几个月而已。

永无止境的海浪声包围着泰莫利亚军队的前指挥官，无力感压得他喘不过气，在过去的两个月中，他已经亲身感受了无数次。

_纳塔利斯战死了，你能坚持多久？_ 有人在他耳边问他， _你不在阿奈丝身边，要怎么保证她能活下去？_

我是个军人，呆在维吉玛是无法保护她的。罗契张了张嘴，发不出任何声音。我会杀死遇到的每一个尼弗迦德士兵，直到他们滚出北方为止。

_但泰莫利亚还是亡国了，你的无能也有份。_ 对方穷追不舍， _你不肯死在战场，宁愿落水狗一样死在这里？_

罗契嘶声咆哮起来，像一头受伤的野兽，他转向伊欧菲斯的方向，喷出一串激烈的咒骂。独眼的精灵偏了下头，没有理睬他。罗契发泄了一阵后就失去了力气，他颓然坐在海滩上，反应过来这是他自己脑海中的声音。

“喂。”彼此沉默了半晌后，罗契开口叫他，带着一丝不自然。“你流血了，我帮你看看。”

他好脾气地等了一会儿，精灵还是没点头，但也没有出声反对，他就当做默许了。罗契尝试着解开他身上破烂的布甲，在看到腹部汩汩流血的伤口时皱起了眉。但他什么也没说，撕下几段布条拼接起来，绕在精灵的腰间。伊欧菲斯半闭着眼看着他忙活，忽然间嗤笑一声，身体随之摇晃一下。

“别找死。”罗契几乎是责备地说，他加快了手上的动作。精灵晕晕欲睡的样子让他感觉不对。罗契尝试着让他开口讲话来保持清醒，“弗坚怎么样了？你怎么没和屠龙者一起？”

“已经没有弗坚了。”伊欧菲斯淡淡地说，仿佛在说天空是蓝色的。他仰躺着，任由对方缠紧绷带，血液很快浸湿了布条。罗契自知问错了问题，但没必要为此道歉，他们都知道。

“扶我起来。”

这样伤口就白包扎了。他不情愿但还是照办了，并在伊欧菲斯递出他的烟斗时决定暂时放下不满。烟草叶还在，虽然湿透了。他挖出一点烟丝咬进臼齿，清苦的味道弥漫开来，嘴里的海腥味冲淡不少。剩下的一半他准备还给主人，精灵迟缓地低下头，罗契还以为他要咬上来，下一秒绵软的舌头舔过手指，伊欧菲斯把烟草卷进了嘴里，留下一道潮湿的水痕。精灵垂着眼睛嚼着烟草叶，视线掠过罗契的小腿。

“你的腿。”他无力地偏了下头，“被什么抓了？”

罗契低下头，这才发现靴筒上的抓痕。“小伤。”他嘀咕着，脱下靴子，草草绕了两圈后打了个结。他在海里扑腾的时候依稀记得有什么东西抓了他的腿，但伤口不深，他也没觉得疼。

没有交流的借口，两人都没有再勉强，罗契很快又回到了那块平坦些的岩石上。不知什么时候他打起了盹，又很快被冻醒。他下意识望向伊欧菲斯躺过的那片平地，空了。睡意迅速消失。他坐起身时发现精灵不知何时跑到了靠海的地方，正坐在浅水里呆呆地看向海水深处。罗契暗自骂了一声，爬起来向他跑去。

“你得找路往高处走。”精灵听见了他的脚步声，但没有回头。“要涨潮了，这一片浅滩都会被淹没，这边或许有地方能上去。”

罗契扫了一眼望不到尽头的峭壁，决定不泼冷水。

“你现在能走？”

精灵没有立刻回答，他抽了一口气，罗契看着他的脊背弓了起来。月光照出精灵轮廓俊秀的半边侧脸，上面透着死灰般的黯淡。他断掉的胳膊垂着，透着开始恶化的紫色。罗契遗憾地想到以后伊欧菲斯很可能拉不开弓了，他摇摇头，把这个想法驱逐出去。

“Mae'n brifo…我想坐一会儿。”

在罗契听起来这和“我疯了”没什么差别。精灵被海水打湿的栗色长发弯曲成几绺，还在往下滴着水珠。罗契忍不住骂了一声，抓着他的肩膀想把人往岸上拖，对方却不肯顺从。罗契几乎要被气笑了，干脆也一屁股坐了下来，怒气冲冲地看他到底想干什么。

“我讨厌海。”

“什么？”

“我不喜欢海。奇怪吧？艾恩·希迪族是从海上到达陆地的，但几乎所有精灵都讨厌海。”

精灵厌倦地看着周而复始的潮汐。他的身体慢慢往一边倾斜过去，罗契忍不住扶住了他的身体。精灵靠在仇敌的肩膀上，却没有一点不自在的神情。他还能动的那只手抓住了罗契，后者甚至能感觉到他手掌上的厚茧。罗契不知道那是无心还是故意的，但他懒得挣脱，沉默地感受着手腕上的温度。

“为什么，罗契？”

“嗯？”

“为什么你做这些？”

罗契感觉发烫的肌肤贴上了他的脖颈。精灵的头颅歪在他肩侧，还在执拗地问他，“为什么想帮我？”

罗契没有想过，也不觉得这有什么值得问的。他们几个月前确实还是敌对的关系，但是现在不存在了。精灵被尼弗迦德利用完后抛弃，逼得他们变成一群强盗，黑甲军又攻陷了他们仅有的小小国度。诚然，他可以手刃所有遇到的松鼠党，从他们身上拷问情报，但罗契也无法不为这个种族感到悲哀。

“因为我觉得……你最好还是活下去。”他只能这样说。

伊欧菲斯嘴唇动了一下，困倦到极点似的闭上了眼睛。

“可惜。”

他没有说可惜什么。

他不知什么时候在岩石上睡着了，朦胧中感觉有人晃动他的身体。罗契呻吟起来，头疼得不想睁开眼睛。

“醒醒，罗契，我们该走了。”

他痛苦地睁开眼睛，愤怒地看向扰人清梦的精灵。伊欧菲斯没有睬他，他抱着自己受伤的胳膊，眼睛继续望着海面。罗契迷迷糊糊跟着望过去，海水一浪催着一浪，风比起之前大了一些，之前他们一起坐过的地方已经被淹没了。精灵向前走了两步，又回过头催促他。

“开始涨潮了，快起来。”

他们沿着银白色的峭壁滩走着，海水先是漫过了他们的靴背，接着是小腿。两人不得不贴着山壁前进。罗契几次想开口叫伊欧菲斯停下，他想休息一会儿。但精灵看起来非常坚定，几乎是头也不回地前行，他的话到嘴边又咽回去了。直到海水浸到他们的膝盖处，伊欧菲斯忽然停下了脚步，罗契几乎是机械性地抬头。前方凹陷下去的地方吹出一阵阴冷的风，青苔爬满的残破的石阶，后面似乎通往一个洞穴。

精灵遗迹。罗契无暇感慨其他。他踩着深到腰际的水艰难地挪到了台阶上，撑着自己爬了上去。

荧光生物占据了穹顶，略带绿色的光微弱地照亮了整个遗迹。这座在山体内的宫殿大到超乎他的想象，精灵们当初一定花了很久才把山体掏空。如果换个时间他肯定会惊叹建筑的宏伟，只是一个大厅的空间就超过了维吉玛的皇家城堡。罗契顾及到身边还有个尖耳朵的，所以只是在心里暗自咒骂着。

火绒盒被他放在防水袋里，所以还能用。伊欧菲斯示意了一下墙壁的火把。罗契主动取了一支下来，很顺利地点燃了。精灵生产的东西不可思议地耐用，就跟他们的寿命一样。罗契认命地开始探路，把光源握在手里会让他感觉好一点。况且……他看着怕冷似的凑上来烤火的精灵，懊恼地想，这只断胳膊的松鼠不拖后腿就行了，不要指望对方还能干什么活。

他们拖着湿淋淋的身躯，在废石堆中艰难穿行着。幸好石梯大多是整体岩石雕刻而成的，在经历了风雨飘摇后依然伫立着，避免了他们无路可走的情况。地上的积灰已厚厚一层，显然近几十年间没有精灵回来过，自己可能是这么长时间以来唯一踏进这里的人类。

精灵们喜欢住在这种地方？依罗契说他们的品味有问题，在他看来密林和山中都不是宜居的地方，然而精灵就喜欢往这种地方扎堆。他看了一眼伊欧菲斯，对方拖拉着脚步，但始终没有落队，他的半边脸藏在阴影里，看上去在出神。

要是他们都活下来，他能装作什么事都没发生过，再杀死对方吗？后面的想法还没有成型，罗契晃晃头，把一些不成熟的想法抛之脑后。他需要和伊欧菲斯交谈，确保自己不会被软弱的想法淹没。

“你知道这里？”

“当然不，我从来没在宫殿呆过哪怕一天。”

“那可惜了，你的尖耳朵在这里派不上什么用场。”罗契气喘吁吁地爬上一条断裂的楼梯，伊欧菲斯不甘示弱地紧随其后。火光照亮了一座巨大的石雕，似乎是男性的精灵头戴兜帽，身披绣工精美的长袍，神态肃穆。它手中是一面半身高的狭长盾牌，边缘一直触到地面上。或许精灵们在亲手毁去自己的家园时也会不忍心破坏族人的雕像？

“你的祖先们一定花了很久才造成这些，可惜摧毁只用了几天。”泰莫利亚的前指挥官伸出手，拂去石像表面的尘土。“但你们寿命更长，当初攻打这里的人类，连孙辈都已经死完了。精灵们仍然活着，而且还能活很久。”

“而且其中某些已经不认识自己家的路了。”罗契补充了一句，满意地看到伊欧菲斯露出不同意的神情。

“这里从不是我的家。”对方不厌其烦地纠正，“还有，你觉得漫长的生命是好事？”

“别问我，我只能活几十年，而且那也够长了。”

“你们人类就是这点很可悲。”伊欧菲斯自嘲地笑了下，想到什么似的沉寂下去。

罗契踢开几块碎石，一根倒塌的石柱横在他们面前，他迈开腿跨了过去。“要是我们困在这里，就得一起死了——到时候再长寿也没用。”

遗迹里不是有精巧的通风系统，就是还有其他的出路——里面的空气并不浑浊。他们偶尔能看见毁坏的传送门，一旁放水晶的装置空空如也，不是被精灵们一起带走了，就是又来过盗贼。偶尔能碰见一具白骨化的尸骸，罗契的心情就会变得不怎么好。他会开口和伊欧菲斯说点什么，精灵大多数时间都沉默地跟在他身后，等罗契开口才会接几句话。这样的状态很不错，罗契对此总体满意。

他们中途经过了一间实验室，书架上摆放着一些陈旧的书籍，对于此刻的他们来说全然无用。罗契在试验台上翻找了半天，一无所获。旁边有蒸馏用的器皿，但他对此一窍不通。一旁的炼金装置里倒是盛满了黄绿色的液体，理智告诉罗契别碰里面的东西。

“伊欧菲斯？”他下意识回头，才发现对方不知什么时候瘫坐在地上，靠桌腿勉强支撑着自己。他似乎站不起来了，叫他也只是歪了歪头。罗契马上走过去，准备扶他起来。

“不。”

在他的手快要接触到精灵时被避开了，对方垂着眼睛，喘了好久才重新抬起头来。他疲惫到了极点的样子，只有眼睛还在火把的映照下闪闪发光。

“别这样，精灵。”他坚持伸着手，语气变得苦涩，暗含的忍让连自己都吃惊，“我不是为了你。”

“别假惺惺了，dh'oine，继续走。”泪沟显得他更加憔悴，但精灵还是撑着自己重新站起来，“还有记住，你倒下了我是不会等你的。”

“操你的！你一定要这么混账吗？”

“不。”这次他倒是能走在罗契前面了，泰莫利亚人跟着他的脚步慢慢前进，盯着他微湿的长发。“但我就是想这么说。”

罗契愤怒了，他完全不知道自己生气的点在哪儿。“如果我找不到出口呢？你连看个路都不肯了吗？”他对着伊欧菲斯咆哮，“自以为是的混蛋，而且你他妈不肯让我扶一把！被人类碰一下你会死吗？”

“那也比不上你，你在娘胎里就是婊子养的了。”对方停下脚步，回过头怒视罗契，“该死，谁答应你你能活下去，我连我自己的命都不能保证！你能闭上嘴省点力气吗？”

罗契喘着粗气瞪视着他，伊欧菲斯生气的时候会抬高下巴，露出精灵特有的纤细脖颈。即使毁了容，他看起来也异常美丽。他想掐住眼前细细的脖子，顺便撕咬那双刻薄的嘴唇，或许还能撕开他的衣服，看看肩上那片刺青到底蔓延到哪里。伊欧菲斯像是看出了他在想什么，警告地看了他一眼，随即后退了两步。

“我以为我们的争斗已经结束了。”罗契的火气很快消失了，声音也低了下来，听起来闷闷的。

精灵耸了下肩膀，又侧过头去。

“是的。”他重复了一遍，“它结束了。”

他们闷头继续往前走。

“反正混蛋总是能活得比较久。”静默中罗契突兀地来了一句，伊欧菲斯一副装作没有听到的样子，但前者并不在意。罗契无比希望他们能活下去，这样他就会有很多时间来想一些刻薄的话来羞辱伊欧菲斯，他总能想到的。

他的肚子响了一声，纵然罗契认为这是正常的生理现象，但脸上还是有一丝发热。黑暗中伊欧菲斯似乎哼了一声，算是个暂时和好的讯号。精灵刚好停下脚步，示意罗契看抬头看。裸露的岩石缝里有水滴声，罗契趴上去用舌头接了一点，是淡水。

刚刚实验室里的小瓶被他拆走装进了口袋，此时正好派上用场。液体一滴滴落进瓶口，罗契焦灼地看着瓶底，刚积起浅浅一层就迫不及待倒进喉咙——水还是太少了，只够湿润他的舌面。他的焦躁被抚平了一些，开始耐心地等待淡水装满瓶子。他想叫伊欧菲斯也过来，但他正在另一边走来走去，不时蹲下来查看什么。

“喂！”他忍不住开口叫住对方，“过来喝点水。”

“刚刚喝过了。”

罗契不记得精灵有靠近过，另一边也有一个水源？但伊欧菲斯打断了他的思绪。精灵半蹲在墙角处，招呼罗契来看角落里生长的蘑菇，罗契小心地摘了一颗下来。胖墩墩的白蘑菇躺在他的手心，看起来很无害，伊欧菲斯也向他保证可以吃，“用火烤一下就行。”

“是吗。”罗契狐疑地看着他，松鼠党长期在森林里生活，至少这点生活经验可以借鉴？

“不能保证味道。”

罗契找了块稍微干净点的地方，把火焰凑了上去，蘑菇吱吱作响，很快缩了起来。在烤到焦黄时伊欧菲斯喊住了他，罗契吹了几下后试探着放进了嘴里，随即五官扭曲了一下。

伊欧菲斯又笑了，奇怪，罗契在昏暗中也看得很清楚，他是怎么弯起一边嘴角，眉毛稍稍扬起，露出那种非常淡的笑意。最初的苦味消失了，厚实的菌盖带着淡淡的清香，在他口腔里停留了很久。罗契等了一会儿，依然没有什么不适的感觉，他示意伊欧菲斯也来一点。对方摇了下头，表示自己不饿。

期间精灵就安静地站在一旁烤火。等罗契把那一丛都消灭完后，对方也似有所觉地收回了手，他们要继续出发了。

罗契看到那些无人照料的花草疯长，在不断壮大中因为泉水干涸而枯死，死去的藤蔓还紧紧缠绕在喷泉上。长久一段时间里废墟里只有他们两个的脚步声，渐渐又只能听到一个的。罗契深吸了一口气，他从来没有这么深刻地体会到自己不再年轻。距离进食没过多久，他又开始疲倦了，走路的时候喘得更明显。倒是伊欧菲斯看着还能坚持一段时间的样子，明明刚才更虚弱的那个是他。

说起来，他好像看见了什么。

“你什么时候纹了一朵玫瑰？这里？”罗契比划着锁骨的位置。他记得那里原本是一片青叶的树木，刚刚匆匆一瞥间上面似乎多了一朵盛放的红色玫瑰。

“你看错了。”伊欧菲斯不耐烦地说，但他向后退了一步，更加隐没在黑暗里。罗契不快地“唔”了一声，装作探路的样子向后照去，可惜精灵一直很警惕地跟他保持一定距离，泰莫利亚前指挥官没有再能看到他的领口。

“罗契，等等，你看到了吗？”

弓箭手的视力确实要来得更好一点，他收回心思，眯着眼看着前方通道突兀出现的一片雾气。不安从脚跟一点点往上爬，在看到路中央细小的骸骨时终于在头皮炸开。数不清的老鼠尸骨铺了满地，罗契后退了两步，他们放轻脚步捱到半扇垮塌的木门后，眼看着雾里时不时有东西穿行而过，留下一道被隐形物体隔空破开的空缺。

如果他们身边有个猎魔人，立刻就会辨别出这是小雾妖，可惜杰洛特此时离他们千百公里之外。即使两位经验丰富的军官都知道前方一定有不对劲也于事无补——这是一条必经之路，除了穿过别无他法。

“等它走开？我的剑被冲走了。”

“我给你的匕首可不是装饰用的。”

“什么匕首？”罗契哑着嗓子悄声问他，摸不着头脑。但手却像有记忆一样摸到了腰间。坚硬的刀柄抵上了他的手心。伊欧菲斯的匕首为什么在他身边？他不记得自己什么时候拿过，还是说他忘记了什么事情？罗契被踩在骨殖上的脆声惊醒，算了，等会儿再问这个。

“不管那是什么，它的视力应该不好。”伊欧菲斯若有所思地看着罗契，后者也有类似想法。它似乎更喜欢等猎物经过身边时捕食它们，还是说它仅仅喜欢把食物带回安全的巢里享用？罗契没有考虑很长时间，他们没时间也没有体力回头了，必须尽快解决这个麻烦。

“躲好，等下叫你的时候跑快点。”

松鼠很听话地藏到了角落里。该死，万一他死了，这只残废的松鼠也跑不了。罗契胡乱想着，一边伏低身体，贴着墙壁慢慢前行。通道并不宽敞，可能会和这头隐形的怪物撞上。罗契前进到一个差不多的位置，握紧了手里的火把，咬着牙朝那道影子甩去。

怪物尖锐地嘶叫一声，雾气被他搅动着，现出一个朦胧的身影。火把砸到了它的身体，发出滋滋的响声后掉落在地上。他转过身子朝罗契的方向奔来，速度快得让他心跳都停了几拍。

皮包骨的细长手臂带着破风声向他抓下来。罗契头皮发麻地看到小雾妖丑陋的脸凭空闪现在眼前，他大叫一声，匕首朝那只利爪挥去。刀身上的如尼文闪烁着金色的光芒，切开了恶心的皮肉。同时怪物也划破了他胸前的护甲，关键时刻护心镜挡下了那尖锐的长指甲。

怪物似乎受到符文的影响，怪叫着往后缩去。罗契趁机捡起火把，疯了一样砸向怪物，火焰下显现出怪物身躯的轮廓，焦糊的腥臭味让他差点当场吐了。这招很管用，怪物嚎叫一声，片刻后隐没在了雾气中。前方的通道空了出来，他没时间确定那是不是诱敌的虚晃一枪。

“跑！”

他大喊一声，然后用尽全力奔跑起来。余光中似乎看到一个瘦高的身影踉跄着跟了上来。罗契分不出神去确认，只能希望伊欧菲斯能和平时一样快。他拼了命奔向通道的另一头。尽头是虚掩着的木门，他用身体撞了上去，肩胛骨钻心地疼。门后就是另一道楼梯，罗契一下没收住脚步，狼狈地滚落下去，顾不得疼痛继续爬起来。

风声模糊了一切声音，他心跳如雷，胃酸在过于猛烈的跑动中泛了上来。但是前方依稀出现的光线让他爆发出了最后的力气。他的内心随着那道光束雀跃，如同近乎绝望的旅人终于看到了绿洲。他如同孩子一样大叫，甚至扯痛了喉咙。

“伊欧菲斯！伊——”

他身后并没有人。

惊慌席卷了他的身体，罗契没注意到自己发起抖来。他焦躁地回头寻找着，目光所及之处仍旧不见精灵的踪影，甚至听不到一丝动静。他朝着来路机械性地走了几步，不知绊倒在什么东西上。罗契摔倒在地，紧握着的匕首摔了出去，发出清脆的声音。

心跳忽快忽慢，不舒服得厉害，关节也在吱嘎作响。他咳嗽着爬起来，迫不及待把匕首重新握在手里。刀身上除了怪物流出的黄褐色液体，还有干涸的血迹。这是他自己的？不，身上没有新伤口……他下意识举起自己的双手，血腥味激得他几欲作呕。上面不知何时覆满了铁锈般的血，甲缝里都嵌满了红黑色的血痂。

有那么几秒他大脑一片空白，只能喘着粗气。他的头又开始疼了。耳鸣，呼啸，嘈杂的声音快要挤破他的大脑，他抱着头，过了好久才意识到自己在嘶吼。乱糟糟的剧痛在一瞬间结束了，空气重新回到肺叶里，罗契又能呼吸了。但他没有动，而是缩起身子，喉咙里发出低声的悲鸣。

而精灵遗迹沉默依旧，一如过去的百年。

刀柄碰了碰罗契的手，伊欧菲斯示意他拿着，他没有接。

“这是什么。”

“你知道的。”伊欧菲斯望向他，声音比之前有了一丝精神。罗契确实能猜到他的意思，但他宁愿不知道。

_或许他已经死在那场没有名字的战役里了。_

“我走不了了。”精灵的语调还是很平静，跟刚刚陈述他的家园被尼弗迦德摧毁一样。海水从衣服下摆逐渐洇开，罗契下意识挣脱了伊欧菲斯的手，动作幅度大了点，碰到了他小腹上的伤口，他的手腕因此沾上了红色的液体。“只有一个下场等着我。”

塞壬在远方歌唱，罗契咽下喉咙口的铁片，感觉到靠着自己的身体慢慢失去重心，在歪倒之前罗契托住他的后颈，一边解下自己的头巾垫在精灵脑后。伊欧菲斯闭着眼细细地喘息，疼痛依然没有放过他，只是缓慢的移动就能让他呻吟起来。

“你知道怎么杀人。” 精灵没有等到他的答复，逐渐焦躁起来。伊欧菲斯抽了口气，近乎咬牙切齿地说，“你欠我的，罗契。要我求你吗？”

“我明白了。”

“你得一个人找活路了，罗契，而且我不能保证你能找到。”他仰面躺在浅滩上，对泰莫利亚指挥官无所谓地笑，言语中带着漫不经心的残忍。他曾经有机会把刀刺入罗契的胸膛，但他没有这么做，现在他理所当然的来索取回报了——罗契从没有这么恨过他。

匕首在他手掌中发烫，它的主人投来催促的目光。罗契感觉脸上有一条肌肉抽紧了，牵得脸颊也在跳动。他慢慢弯下膝盖，跪在伊欧菲斯旁边，他无数次设想过杀死伊欧菲斯的时刻，那一定伴随着荣耀和胜利的喜悦，而不是这样，在孤立无援的时刻杀死同伴，然后不知道自己能不能活到明天。

“准备好了吗。”

绿眼睛眨了一下。

“我数十个数。十，九，八……”

伊欧菲斯的目光落在他脸上，罗契压低身体，注视着精灵此刻堪称温和的目光。天啊，这比他预想中要困难很多，但他没有停顿，他永远不会停下来。

“七。”

他毫无预兆地刺了下去，刀身精准地没入了心脏中央。符文在接触到鲜血那一刻亮了起来，罗契没有犹豫，直到刀柄到底才停下来。精灵睁大双眼，猛地痉挛一下，完好的半边面容也扭曲起来。罗契松开手，改为按住他的肩膀。他们贴的很近，近到他可以看到伊欧菲斯的瞳孔收缩成一个点，属于森林的绿色像春雪一样融化，神采也跟着一点点消失。

他的头疼得像是要裂开，有个瞬间他甚至看到伊欧菲斯对他做了一个口型，而他该死地看懂了。

不，不。

精灵很快失去了挣扎的力气，垂死的身躯在罗契手掌下微微抽搐着，少量鲜血从伤口涌了出来，打湿了他的手掌。伊欧菲斯张开嘴，气息仍旧只在喉咙里浅浅打转。罗契也像缺氧般深吸一口气，几乎呛到了自己，同时意识到他刚刚一直在下意识屏息。

精灵眨眼的频率慢下来，瞳孔以一种缓慢的速度扩散着，直到再也不动。一滴泪水落在不停起伏的潮水里，没有发出一丁点声响。他曾经也以为精灵没有泪腺，直到整个海洋里都有了他们的眼泪。

死亡终于将最后一位松鼠党指挥官带回了苹果树花盛开之地。

“Va faill…Iorweth.”

罗契等到他身体开始发凉后才把匕首抽出来，一小股浓稠的血液冒了出来，缓慢地爬过绿色的刺青，在锁骨上盈成小小的一汪，像一朵不合时宜的玫瑰，而它的主人闭着眼，睡着了似的歪着头，像是随时都会醒来。罗契喘着粗气，狼狈地抹了把脸。

他的膝盖都僵硬了，一层干掉的血痂让他手上的肌肤紧紧绷着。罗契精疲力竭地站起来，踉跄着倒退——涨潮了，他必须找到出路。但他该死的太累了，身上所有的新旧伤口都在疼。罗契踉跄着脚步回到凸起的岩石旁，一步也走不动了。

他闭上眼睛，好像睡过去了一会儿，混乱的梦境没持续多久，就有人摇晃着他的身体，喊着他的名字——沙哑的嗓音，被烟草蹂躏已久的样子。他皱起眉，终于不情愿地睁开眼睛。

另一边，海浪温柔地托起伊欧菲斯的身躯，无声卷入大海。

注：

  * 罗契腿上的伤口来自塞壬，毒性会诱发幻觉。
  * 匕首是菲丽帕那把，杰洛特将它刺入巨龙的心脏，破除了萨琪亚身上的控制咒语。




End file.
